The First Sight Love
by AkakuroHana
Summary: There are some people say that the first sight love just a waste of time if we chase after them but our young CEO isn't one of them. AkaKuro.


There are some people say that the first sight love just a waste of time if we chase after them but our young CEO isn't one of them.

warning: grammar error, ooc

 **Chapter 1**

Akashi Seiijuro, the young CEO who takes over his father company at young age. The young CEO who conquered all the woman heart with his devilish looking face.

Xxxxxx

' _It's been two years since I take over father, huh...'_ Akashi thought while enjoying the scene over his office window.

The redhead snapped out from his thought when he heard a knock.

"Come in"

The door opened and revealed a brown haired woman. The woman seem like in her thirty.

"Good morning, Akashi-sama" the woman greet and bowed to her boss.

"Good morning to you too, Mayumi-san. Is there something you need?" Akashi smiled and asked the woman.

Shiroyama Mayumi, 38 years old. She has been worked for his father as personal assistant for ten years and now she worked for Akashi too. Akashi fond with her. She already like a family to Akashi.

Akashi looked at her as she spoke " Akashi-sama, I'm sorry but can I take two days leave?"

Akashi arched his brow it's rare for him. Mayumi-san is a hard worker and rarely take leave. "May I ask why?"

"Yes. Akashi-sama. My mother have been sick and I got the news that my mother condition had worsened yesterday."

"I'm sorry to hear that, you can take your leave but can I know who will replacing you?"

"Thank you Akashi-sama. My relative who will be replacing me for the time being. My relative name is Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi-sama"

"You can take your leave and please ask your relative to meet me tomorrow morning. You may leave now."

"Yes. Akashi-sama" Mayumi bowed and walked out from his office.

If Mayumi-san trusted her work to her relative. This Kuroko must be a good one. If Mayumi-san trust him, it meant this Kuroko can be trust.

Xxxxxxxx

After work, Mayumi went back to her home. Mayumi glad his boss accepted Tetsuya for her replacement. Mayumi stopped in front of a japanese style house and she slide the front door. " I'm back "

"Welcome back, auntie" a cute bluenette greet her. Yes, her so cute nephew.

"How your grandma?"

"Grandma condition were same like before, auntie."

"Well, I'll go check her in her bedroom" Mayumi put her belonging on the sofa and went to her mother bedroom. She open the bedroom door and founded her mother was sleeping. She quietly close the door and went to clean herself and then she will have dinner with her cute nephew.

Her nephew is currently in the kitchen, preparing the dinner.

"Ne, Tetsuya-kun is there anything I can help? "

"Nothing, auntie. Everything is done."

Mayumi and her nephew sat at the table, enjoying the dinner. The dinner was a silent one, can't bear with it Mayumi broke the silent.

"Ahh. Tetsuya-kun."

"Hai. Auntie"

" Are you remember what last time I said to you? About I take leave from work to take care your grandma and you will working at my work place?"

"Hai, auntie. I remember about it."

"I got two days leave you know, can you work at my work place? And you will work as personal assistant, can you do it?" There a slight concern in her voice.

"Yes, I can do it, auntie. Please don't worry about me"

"Hmm.. if that you said, i guess i will relax my head from worrying about you." Mayumi smiled fondly to Kuroko.

"Ahh, one more thing Tetsuya-kun. Tomorrow is Sunday but my boss ask you to meet him in the morning. Will you do it?"

"Of course, I will do it, auntie. It's an order from your boss after all." Kuroko smiled fondly to his aunt, his aunt was too worried about him.

"Ne, Tetsuya-kun you are so cute you know. If you aren't my nephew, I'm sure I'll fall for you." Kuroko choked his drink.

"Where is that come from, auntie? I'm a boy not a girl that you can call cute and I'm already 26 years old, you know." Kuroko scowled.

"But Tetsuya-kun~ your height and your look is betraying you, you know~" Mayumi teased. Oh, she loved to tease his beloved nephew.

"Shut up, you 38 years old single woman" Kuroko said while washing his dish.

"Ouch, auntie felt sad when you said that, Tetsuya-kun~."

Mayumi just got a mad 'hmmph' as reply.

"Thanks for the food." Mayumi clean her dish and went to wash the dish with her nephew.

"Is there anything else I can help you, Tetsuya-kun"

"Nothing, auntie. Auntie you can go to sleep now, you're probably tired from work."

 _You are an angel. Tetsuya-kun .I feel lucky to have you as my nephew._ Mayumi smiled at her thought

"Ja~ I'll go to sleep. Goodnight, my beloved nephew"

"Hai, Hai..goodnight auntie"

"Ahh. Before that, do your best tomorrow, Tetsuya-kun and don't let people mistaken you with some college student. Goodnight~"

"AUNTIE!"

Xxxxxxxx

Right now, Kuroko was standing in front of the company that owned by the most influences family in his country, Akashi family.

Kuroko wondered why his childish auntie can got work in the company in front of him and more than that his auntie work as personal assistant.

' _I can't believe auntie work at here as personal assistant for ten years . I wonder what kind of trick auntie use to get in"_

Kuroko entered the company, _' auntie said her boss office is at the top floor '_ Kuroko went to the highest floor with lift to meet his auntie boss.

Xxxxxxxxxx

'Mayumi-san relative must've been arrived at this time'

 _' Knock, knock '_

"Please come in"

The door opened and revealed a light blue haired man and a pair of aquamarine eyes _It's beautiful_

Akashi quickly snapped out from his thought when he realised that he was staring at the bluenette.

"May I know who you are?"

The bluenette bowed and introduced himself. " My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm the one who will be replacing my aunt, Akashi-sama"

"Please take a seat, Kuroko. "

"Hai. Akashi-sama"

"I'm sorry for taking your Sunday, Kuroko"

"It's ok, Akashi-sama"

"Ahh. Kuroko. You can drop the formality when we are not working and we're seem like at the same age. Please don't call me Akashi-san it's for my father "

"Hai... Akashi-kun"

Akashi and Kuroko continued talk about the work for several hours and they finished it by lunch.

"Thank you for your guidance, Akashi-kun" Kuroko gave him a small smiled.

"You're welcome, Kuroko" Akashi smiled to the bluenette.

Kuroko bowed and walked out from the office.

After Kuroko gone, Akashi closed his eyes and kept thinking about the captivate aquamarine eyes, the soothing voice and the small smile that Kuroko gave him. Akashi opened his eyes, in daze he thought.

 _Ahh .Is this the first sight love that people always talking about._


End file.
